


Driving Lessons

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Series: Battle Scars Series [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Developmentally Disabled Son Goku, Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Yamcha's leg hurts too much to drive. While Goku can just teleport them places, it's a bit much to ask even of a Super Saiyan to carry all the groceries and help Yamcha walk across the grocery store. So Goku decides to get a driver's license. He must not remember how that went last time....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

It hadn't occurred to Goku to get a driver's license. He hadn't given it the least bit of thought after he failed to get it when Chichi wanted him to get it way back when they were preparing for the android threat.

But one day on a day where both Goku and Yamcha had the day off but Puar and Oolong didn't, they had planned to go to the grocery store. However, Yamcha tended to take the car to do that because it was just easier to put the groceries into the back of the car instead of carrying all of the groceries, especially if his leg was acting up. Regardless of physical strength, there was only so many items and bags one could carry. But.... 

Goku had woken up and was doing his usual morning push-ups when he heard Yamcha yell in pain from the other room. Goku quickly jumped up and ran to see what was the matter. Yamcha was gripping his leg tightly, teeth gritted. 

"Dammit dammit dammit - !" 

Goku quickly got Yamcha's pain killer and a glass of water, then brought it to Yamcha and helped him take the pain killers. 

Despite having pain killers, there was still a problem. The pain killers didn't entirely get rid of the pain, and Goku had already witnessed what happened when Yamcha pushed his leg too hard when it was already acting up. 

"And we really need groceries...." Yamcha mumbled out, as though ending a conversation they were having when both Goku and Yamcha had been remembering Yamcha's limitations silently. 

Goku gave Yamcha a smile. "I can do it! You just rest and I'll be back in a jiff!" 

"But you can't drive, Goku." 

Goku waved his hand. "I can teleport, silly!" 

"But - " 

"Be back soon!" 

And Goku vanished, and Yamcha sighed. 

A few hours went by, and Yamcha was laying on the couch watching the TV when he heard Goku reappear in the kitchen. Yamcha sat up and turned his head around so that he could see Goku from the kitchen doorway. 

"How'd it go?" Yamcha called. 

There was an odd silence for a while, then Goku popped his head into the living room, an embarrassed expression on his face. 

That didn't look good. 

"I, uh, . . . I ended up dropping some things in the grocery store and had to pay for them since they were damaged . . . so I ended up not getting a few things 'cause I didn't have that much cash on me. . . ." 

"What did you break?" 

". . . The eggs and the milk went everywhere...." 

Yamcha tried not to sigh in line of Goku's sight. 

"But you got the other things?" 

"Yeah...." 

"Then that's fine, we'll get those things next time." 

Goku then moved over to Yamcha and got onto the couch with him and they spent the rest of the day letting Yamcha's leg rest and keeping each other company. 

But the events at the grocery store stayed with Goku, and he realized why having a car was something Yamcha liked. It carried a lot of stuff, and if he had done that, then maybe he wouldn't have felt like he had to carry every single little thing instead of keeping it in the cart. If he had a car, he could've kept the items in the cart and then taken the cart to the car, and then the eggs and milk wouldn't have been ruined. 

That must've been how Chichi felt whenever she went to the store on foot.... 

The next morning, Goku had come to a decision, and he was going to see it through. 

He announced it at breakfast. 

"I'm gonna learn how to drive!" 

Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong just stared at him. 

"But you can fly and teleport," Oolong said. 

"Yeah, what do you need to drive for?" Puar asked. "That's what Oolong's for."

"Hey!"

Yamcha just looked surprised. 

"Well, I want to, so I'm gonna do it!" was all Goku said on the matter. 

The process of getting his license . . . was not nearly as easily done as it was said. 

Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong went with him to apply for driving lessons and to help him study the handbook. But practice with his driving instructor soon took a turn for the worse and.... 

Goku ended up sitting in the hospital waiting room by the end of the first day. The car he was learning to drive in was totaled, and the instructor, while alive, was in a lot of pain and was very angry. 

They could hear the angry "I FORBID THAT MAN FROM EVER LEARNING TO DRIVE! HE'S A HAZARD TO EVERYONE ON THE ROAD!" from all the way down the hall. 

Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, and Goku all left the hospital after they made sure the instructor was all right (Yamcha had a feeling they'd be getting sued or something, but he'd wait for that to come to them). Instead of going straight home, Yamcha parked the car near an ice cream vendor and treated them all to a pick-me-up. Goku, however, said he wasn't hungry. 

They all sat on a bench as Puar and Oolong ate their ice creams. Yamcha had his arm around Goku's shoulder. Yamcha stared up at the sky while Goku stared down at the ground. Yamcha brought a hand up to thread his fingers in Goku's hair, gently massaging the man's scalp. 

Goku furrowed his eyebrows, then straightened his back. 

"Yamcha?" 

"Yeah?" 

". . . Do you think my brain injury might be why I'm bad at driving?" 

Yamcha thought about it for a minute before he said anything. 

"It's a possibility. Some people with developmental disabilities can't drive, but some can. It depends." 

Goku didn't say anything after that for a while. Puar and Oolong had finished their ice creams before Goku spoke up again. 

"Can I have one after all?" 

"Sure, darling." 

Goku giggled a little at the pet name. 

"What flavor do you want?" 

"Strawberry." 

Yamcha and Goku got up and went to the ice cream vendor, leaving Puar and Oolong on the bench. Oolong had his last bite of the ice cream cone and chewed slowly. 

"Puar? Do you think we should get him tested or something?" 

"Huh? For what?" Puar asked, ice cream surrounding her mouth, giving her an ice cream mustache. Oolong noticed that and took his napkin and dabbed her face clean. Puar allowed it. 

"You know, what he can do versus what he can't. I mean . . . _we_ know he hit his head, but there's no paperwork or anything, and there are resources for that stuff . . . if you can prove you need them." 

"Isn't testing expensive?" 

"Well . . . probably. I dunno, I was just saying.... Maybe he'd benefit from it...." 

Puar wasn't sure, but neither of them brought it up when Yamcha and Goku returned.


End file.
